Tomb Herald
A Tomb Herald is the personal champion and trusted bodyguard of a Tomb King. Overview Obedient to a fault, these mummified warriors cut down their lord's enemies without pause or hesitation, slicing through flesh and bone with every strike until all their foes lie dead or dying at their feet. Tomb Heralds were selected from the ranks of the elite Tomb Guard, devout warriors who had honed their skills through years of warfare. Every candidate for the rank of Tomb Herald first had to pass numerous trials of bravery and loyalty to prove worthy of the honour. Anyone wishing to harm a Tomb King must first get past his Herald, a sworn bodyguard who moves to intercept a mortal blow, heedless of the danger. A Tomb Herald was not just a bodyguard, but also a soul-guard - his life was intrinsically bound to that of his charge, for upon his king's death he was expected to slit his own throat and serve his monarch in the Realm of Souls. A Tomb Herald was then embalmed and buried at the right-hand side of his lord in order to watch over and protect the king's spirit for all eternity. A Tomb Herald's golden armour was placed over his death shrouding and his enchanted blade placed in his hand. Thus, when the Tomb King awakens from his sarcophagus, his most loyal retainer is already standing at his side, ready to slay his liege-lord's foes and enforce his will over the lands once more. A Tomb Herald had many duties aside from the protection of his king. Disputes between Tomb Kings of different cities would be settled by a ritual duel between their nominated champions, and the Tomb Heralds often fulfilled this role. Sometimes these battles were fought to first blood, but such were the Tomb Heralds' skills in the art of slaughter that the first blow struck was often a killing strike. A Tomb Herald was also the envoy and harbinger of his Tomb King. Only when given the duty of bearing their lord's commands to distant parts of the realm would a Tomb Herald leave his charge's side, but when they did, they were empowered to speak with the king's voice. Thus, to disobey the orders of a Tomb Herald was treason, and was met with death at the champion's own ruthless hands. The king's personal icon is often carried into battle by his Tomb Herald. This honour is reserved for only the most trusted of warriors, for each banner is a priceless heirloom. These lavish standards were crafted by master artisans, encrusted with a fortune of jewels and inlaid with finely lacquered wood, gold and lapis lazuli. Emblazoned upon their imposing surfaces are images of death and immortality, and pennants declaring the king's conquests hang below them. The passing of centuries has not tarnished the magnificence of these icons, and they are held as high as they were in ancient times, proudly announcing the deathly majesty of the Tomb King and his eternal army. However, the Tomb King's personal icon is not only a symbol of his wealth and power; they were also magical relics infused with powerful incantations meant to preserve and protect his legions in the next life. It was even said that the breath of Nehekhara's gods touched these icons, blessing them with a portion of their power. The king's most trusted warrior thus protected these artifacts, for superstition had it that if they fell in battle, the gods themselves would curse the king for all eternity. Miniatures Tomb Heralds Tomb Kings 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|6th Edition. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (8th Edition) ** : pg. 32 es:Heraldo del Sepulcro Category:Tomb Kings Military Category:Undead Category:T Category:H